Under The Power of Drugs
by CrimeGirlMariah2000
Summary: "Hey baby, howa ya doin?" Kate said. Oh heck yeah, they most defiantly gave her A LOT of pain killers before the operation. She was sitting on the chair, legs swung over the side and being helped up by two nurses both giving him 'good-luck, she's all yours' looks. He just smiled nicely back to them. Pure. Fun. Fluff. Might be a two-shot with Castle being Under The Power of Drugs.


"Mr. Castle?" Doctor Johnson called out to the waiting room, Kate's dentist. "Can you please come into the back with me, and I will lead you to where Ms. Beckett currently is." The doctor motioned for him to follow him in the back. Castle nodded his head in acknowledgement and followed him to the back.

"Hey baby, howa ya doin'?" Kate said. Oh heck yeah, they most defiantly gave her _A LOT_ of pain killers before the operation. She was sitting on the chair, legs swung over the side and being helped up by two nurses both giving him 'good-luck, she's all yours' looks. He just smiled nicely back to them.

"Hey Kate, how are you feeling? I am doing pretty well myself. In fact my evening is about to get a _whole_ lot more interesting." He stated all too matter-of-factly. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the nurses and doctor trying to hide their smirk. He decided that he would let them have their fun of making fun of his Kate, _his_ Kate. But if it were to get out of hand than he would put a stop to it.

"As you can tell Mr. Castle, Ms. Beckett is a _little_ loopy." Dr. Johnson said, putting an emphasis on 'little.' It was all Castle could do to keep from laughing his head off.

"Okay, well then, I already signed all of the papers ahead of time sooooooo let's go than Kate." Castle said as he went and put an arm around her back and swung one of her arms around his neck. Holding her up straight, even as her body protested and tried to slump down wards to lie back down on the table, he had to bend down to reach for height since he was able to convince her that she would be drugged up and not able to walk in heels this morning. So sneakers it was.

"Kay kay baby. Oooooooooo, doesn't someone smell awfully nice today. Huh? Yah babe?" Kate asked Castle as she flung herself on him and he stumbled back in the process, luckily they got caught by the dentist and nurses fling themselves to catch him.

"Um, yeah Kate. It's the same cologne that I wear every day. Always have, always will. Always." Castle says while regaining their balance and walking out of the room, and back to the lobby. "Awe, using our special word, now aren't ya? Trying to get your way with me, huh? Well, I'll have you know, Mister Castle that I have a _very_ special plan as to what I am going to do to you. Wahahaha!" She was practically pushing him up against the wall, and slamming her mouth on his, while all of the patients just stared in shock and amusement, some even taking pictures as they recognized him, no doubt to sell to the highest bidder and be on page six tomorrow morning. Or the day after depending on how fast it takes. From the corner of his eye he could see the staff trying to hide their laughter and smirks.

"Okay, yeah, Kate you are _most defiantly_ drugged. Look! Right there!" Castle said and turned Kate around, as she searched frantically for what he was _SOOOO_ excited about. "Castle, what the heck ar- CASTLE!" She yelled as he walked in front of her and picked her up, and flung her over his shoulder.

"Not yet baby, we ain't home yet? Or are we?" Kate said as she carded her hand through his hair as she tried to get off of him. "Com'on baby, letmego." She was getting more and more frustrated by the second and he was doing nothing to help her with that. She started to ball up her hands in fist and hit him in his back, as he turned around and gave one last farewell wave to the staff and patients still trying to hide their laughter/smirks/ and/or shock/amusement. All he got was an apologetic look and a good-luck wave in return.

"Ya know what Kate? I think we are going to need to find you a new dentist office after today." Castle said as he opened up the door to her Town Vic and put her in the passenger seat. "Why Castle? And how come I am not driving? I ALWAYS drive Kitten, or did you forget that already. Huh? Kitten. Ruff." Kate said as she tried to scoot over to the driver's seat.

"Actually Kate, no I did not forget I just happen to _know_ that I am not the one who just got their wisdom teeth out and is just a _little_ loopy." Castle said as he shut her door and went around to the driver seat.

"I am NOT loopy, how dare you say that Castle." Kate stated as she tried to buckle herself up, only to fail miserably in the end. "Oh, don't you worry Kate once the drugs were off in a couple of hours, you _WILL_ not be loopy, but miserably and n pain to be honest with you." Castle said as he started the car, and glanced to her to see her glaring at him the best she could while under drugs.

"Here let me help you with that, Kate." Castle said with sincerity in his voice, once he realized that she was having trouble with her seatbelt. "Okay." Kate answered and handed him the seat belt. As Castle went to grab the seat belt the back of his hand brushed over her chest. "Oh, you just wanna have your way with me, don't ya baby?" Kate said as she leant over and kissed him passionately.

"NO, Kate. Not right now. I am not going to take advantage of you while you are still under drugs; I would NEVER do that to you. You mean too much to me." Castle stated as he looked her dead straight in the eyes, and almost, almost thought that she was out from being under drugs. Oh, how wrong he was.

"Yeah, sure Castle, let's see how long you can resist me." Kate said as she slid a hand over to his knee and one down his chest. _It's going to be one heck of an evening._ He thought as he pulled out of the parking lot and knew just by looking outside that by time they made a mile the sun would be gone for the evening. _Thank gosh he was able to convince her to change the appointment for the evening._ It was the last thought circulating in his mind before he turns the music all the way up.

He parks the car in _his_ parking spot as he likes to say. She just thinks it is absurd, that out of all of the parking spots in the parking lot he has to park the closes to the elevator. "What if something happens to you, or Mother, or Alexis? I _need_ to be able to get you guys to safety fast." He argues back to her only to make her even madder. "And what about all of the _other people_ that live in your apartment building, huh Castle? What about all of them?" She reasons while getting out of the car, and trying to stand on her own two feet only to almost fall on the ground but to be caught by Castle.

"Oh, are you my knight and shinning armor now Castle, huh?" Oh yeah, she is _still_ under the drugs. "Let's go Kate." Castle says as he picks her up and swings her over his shoulder, again.

Now, standing in his kitchen trying to figure out a snack to have during the movie he has no idea as to whatsoever he should do with her. The walk to the elevator from the car was interesting, the ride _up_ the elevator was complex, the walk _through_ the lobby was just plain ol' something else with her, and finally for the ride _in_ the elevator, (once he finally got her in there, of course,) and walk to his door down the hallway she was passed out and he had never been more grateful in his life.

He settled he down on the couch and had told her he would pop a movie in and grab some snacks for them since she was getting hungry again. She had been complaining about hunger since they left the loft, but he saw right through it as an excuse to skip the appointment. "10 minutes late and you have lost your appointment." Is what the sign reads on the door of her dentist office, something he had learned recently that Kate Beckett was _afraid_ of the dentist. _His_ Kate Beckett afraid of the dentist office. Another layer of the Beckett onion peeled back. Two points to Castle.

"Castle, where's the food. I am starving." He was brought out of his thoughts by Kate's whining. "Oh, you'll survive Kate; just give me a minute, okay?" He responded back in a mock whining voice.

He decided on ice cream as she had gotten her wisdom teeth taking out and had to eat something soft, plus it would be comfort food for when the drugs wore off. He made two sundaes and walked back to the couch and put a movie in.

Halfway through the movie he thought about the afternoon and evening reliving all of the Kate-Beckett-Under-The-Drugs part of it. Oh, how he _so_ wasn't going to let her live it down.

"God Castle, you're so hot when you make me sundaes and pick an action packed movie with suspense in it. I just want to kiss you and never stop." Kate said as she sat in his lap and took his spoon got a reasonable amount of ice cream and took his wrist and put it in her mouth while slowly pulling it out and licking it at the end. _What the-_ Is the only thing that he can think of at the time, while she looks up at him through those long eye lashes of hers that she is currently blinking up at him flirtingly with.

Oh yeah, if he just heard her right, which he thinks he did, than she most defiantly will _NEVER EVER_ be living ANY of this down, whatsoever. Luckily for him he doesn't have to respond to her at this moment as there is a large bang and than an explosion which immediately grabs her attention and she is rolling back on her side and lying on the couch so she can watch.

By time the credits roll in at the end of the movie he realizes that he was day dreaming for most of the movie and looks down to see that he was unconsciously stroking and combing her chestnut locks and has lulled her to sleep with his gently, magic hands as she likes to say.

There is a big explosion and loud noise on T.V. that ends up echoing through the big empty apartment and he immediately grabs that remote and mutes the T.V. afraid that it may wake Kate up. He knows from experience with his mother that by know the drugs will have worn off and she will be in a tremendous amount of pain.

She groans and rolls over to be lying straight on her back and holding his hand above her stomach her eyelids flutter open for just a quick sec and she looks up at him through glossy eyes and he can see the pain in them before she squeezes his hand and closes them again.

After carefully maneuvering so that he can grab his laptop that was on the coffee table next to him he starts writing since he _just_ got some inspiration as to what's going to happen in his next chapter of the adventures of Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook. He hears, and sees her move next to him and looks down at her she looks up at him and speaks sixteen little words that set his heart off in an explosion.

"I love you, Castle. Thanks for putting up with me tonight, I really do love you." She says right before she succumbs to the darkness all around her.

_So yeah, maybe, just maybe, he can let her get away with some of the things that she said tonight, weather to meet she was under the drugs or not. _He thinks to himself as he looks down at their joined hands and intertwined fingers. He slowly bends down halfway and brings their hand up him halfway before kissing each and every knuckle on her hand.

"I love you too, Kate." Are his last words before he lets the darkness succumb him too.


End file.
